


I'm Perfectly Safe

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Happy has a soft spot for Clairese, he starts to see that she might be the one who can handle his lifestyle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For you Clairese, I hope you like it love! <3
> 
> As always thank you for reading! <3

I have known Happy Lowman for a lot of years, I lived in Tacoma when he did, I was one of the nurses that took care of his mother. I knew what he was, what he stood for and it had never bothered me, that's how it ended up with me being there with her whenever he was there to see her. He made the other girls nervous, I found the bald tattooed biker interesting. He had moved a few years back but still called to check in on me every once in a while. About six months ago one of my clients Rose was moving away and her son Tony asked me to come along. He said that I was the only one he trusted to take care of his mother and I had agreed, it was a pay raise and a change of scenery, I was all for that. Charming, that was the name of my new town and since I had been there had been no charm. My clients son was a real asshole and he didn't know what no meant. I had the black eye to prove it and the bruises on my arms. I had finally been given a day off and I was going to use it, I needed to get some clothes and stuff for my new place. Then it was on to the grocery store, the store was the last stop because I fucking hated the grocery store. I was in my own little world when I heard my name being called.  
"Clairese?" I looked up and turned towards the voice.   
"Holy shit. Happy?" He looked good, a little beat up but good.   
"What are you doing here?" He looked as surprised as I was. "What happened to your face?"  
"I uh got a job offer so here I am." I gave him a small smile and he raised a brow at me. "My clients kid doesn't like me telling him no when he asks me out. It's nothing." His face went flat and hard.   
"Name."  
"No Happy."  
"What's his name Clairese."   
"I don't have time for this shit." I sighed and went to walk around him so he gripped my arm and I gasped, he let me go and tugged my shirt sleeve up. He gave me a long angry look when he saw the bruises.   
"Where are you staying?" I gave him my address and he nodded. "I'll come by and see you sometime." He kissed me forehead as he walked away.   
"Happy?" He turned and looked at me.   
"I have it handled, I need this job and if you talk to him then I won't have one anymore." He frowned and narrowed his eyes before he walked away. _Goddammit!_ I sighed and finished my shopping feeling like an idiot. I headed home and put my food away, then I got called over to Rose's house, the night nurse couldn't make it until later so it was on me. I changed and headed over there, my client was a sweet old lady and I really loved her, even if her son was a mean bastard. I made her dinner, helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed with the book that she was reading this week. I kept an ear out until the night shift nurse finally showed up. She told me what had happened and sent me on my way. The drive home was fast and since I was to wired to sleep, I tried to finish unpacking. I didn't have air conditioner in my apartment and it was hot moving all those boxes around so I stripped down to a t-shirt and my underwear, it was late and no one would be coming by anyway. I had Metallica playing and I was rummaging around looking for my coffee mugs when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and pushed my hair back from my face as I went to answer it.   
"Well _hello_ " A man with brown curly hair told me and I sighed as I looked at him and Happy.  
"Hi."  
"You always answer your door mostly naked?" I reached up and pulled one of my guns out of the holder above the door frame.  
"I think I'll be ok." Happy hadn't spoken, he just tilted his head and eyed the skin on my abdomen as my shirt rode up. "What's up?" I asked Happy  
"Talked to your friend Tony."  
"I told you to leave it alone Happy." The guy with brown hair let out a laugh.  
"You thought that would work? Look at your face and your arms."   
"Tig." Happy spoke to him and the guy held up his hands and backed up a step. Happy hadn't looked away from me and I narrowed my eyes at him.   
"What did you do? Am I gonna have to find a new job?"   
"I talked and he listened. Your job is safe." I sighed and crossed my arms.   
"Did the fact that I told you I had it under control mean nothing to you Happy? I don't need you being my fucking white knight. I didn't need it in Tacoma and guess what I don't need it now." A young guy with a shaved mohawk and tattoos on his scalp peeked around the door frame at me. I gave him a look and he smiled at me.   
"Give me a minute guys." Happy stepped inside and closed the door on his friends. "I'm not a white knight, I never will be, but I will keep you safe." I rolled my eyes and he reached out to touch my face. "You know me. What I am." I nodded "Yet you still smiled at me when you saw me earlier."   
"I was happy to see you, I never thought I'd see you again."   
"I call and check in."   
"Yeah, why?"  
"I've got a soft spot for you." I raised an eye brow and laughed gently.   
"Nothing about you is soft Hap." He frowned at me.   
"Right here, it's soft for you." He put my hand on his chest and I knew what he was saying. I was in his heart. There was a tapping at the door and he reached back to open it. "What?"   
"Gotta go, Clay's calling us in." Tig spoke and Happy nodded.  
"How bad?"  
"Bring her." I frowned as they all looked at me.   
"Clairese, get dressed." Happy told me and I shook my head.   
"Why."   
"I'll explain at the club house. Get dressed. now." I smirked and nodded.   
"Fine." I went to my room, slid into some jeans and shoes. I didn't go back out to the guys though, I left Happy a note, stuck it to the window as I popped the screen off. I climbed out and walked into the alley behind my house, I walked down the block and hung around until I saw them take off on their bikes. I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do. I haven't seen him in almost three years and I am not one to take orders. I chuckled to myself as I climbed back in my window and got back to unpacking.  
  
I woke up from a sound sleep three nights later and let out a shriek when I saw someone standing there. I grabbed my gun and aimed as Happy flipped on the light. "Jesus fucking Christ! What the hell are you doing here?" I sat up and shoved my hair from my face. He gave me a hard look before he spoke.  
"You jumped out the window and left."  
"You were bossing me around."   
"I was trying to protect you."   
"From what?"   
"Club stuff." I let out a laugh and shook my head.   
"I didn't buy that up in Tacoma and I won't now. I'm not in the club." He walked over and sat on my bed facing me.  
"It's the same as it was then." I rolled my eyes.  
"What's the same?" he hauled me up against him, grabbed my face, and pressed his lips to mine. It was all tongue, teeth, and passion that left me breathless. He pulled back and gave me a long look.   
"That." _Oh._ I nodded and he leaned in again to give me a softer kiss. "No more jumping out the window."   
"Try asking instead of ordering." He gave a smirk as he nodded.   
"There's a club party tomorrow night, you wanna come?" I bit my lip and thought about it.   
"Sure." He nodded and stood up to take off his kutte, shirt, and jeans before he climbed into bed next to me. "Did you lock the door, or window, however the hell you got in here?"  
"Yeah." I nodded and rolled over to get some sleep, I felt in wrap an arm around me, he hauled me across the mattress and against his chest. I smiled softly and relaxed against him. This was new, and I never took him as a cuddler. I fell asleep a few minutes later and when I woke up he was gone. There was a note stuck to my coffee pot. _'Pick you up at 8. Be safe.'_ with a smiley face as the signature. I let out a sigh and went to take a shower before work. Rose was feeling good today so I took her on a short trip to the store and we grabbed some lunch from the diner and took it back to her place. She took a small nap and then I gave her a bathe before I made her dinner. She was chatty and I was really glad that she was doing so great, it had been a few weeks since she was this happy. The night nurse showed up in time and I headed home to get dressed for the party. I showered and straightened my red hair, opting to do simple makeup. I wore jeans, a gray tank top and a gray and mid sleeved low cut blue and gray shirt over it with some low heeled boots. I was putting my gun in my purse when Happy opened the door. I smiled up at him and he gave me a small one back.  
"You ready?"   
"Yeah." I nodded and swung my bag across my body. I led him outside and locked the door after me. He led me over to his bike and handed me a helmet as he climbed on. I clipped it on, slid onto the seat and wrapped my arms around his waist. Riding with him was something I was familiar with, I had ridden with him in Tacoma and it was always fast and fun. He pulled into a parking place at Teller Morrow Automotive and I slid off the bike. "You're club house is here?" He nodded his head at the building across from the garage. I waited for him to start walking over before I joined him, I wasn't familiar with this side of his life and he knew it. He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him as we walked into the building. Tig and the kid with scalp tattoos smiled when they saw me and I gave them a small one back.   
"Did he spank you after that stunt you pulled?" Tig asked and I laughed  
"No. He didn't."   
"You owe me twenty Juice!" He called out with a triumphant laugh. The kid with the scalp tattoos flipped off Tig and I knew that meant he was Juice. Happy wandered off to talk to another guy and he left me with Tig and Juice.   
"Who's this?" I looked up at a guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling at me and I gave him a grin.   
"Clairese."   
"Jax." I nodded and he gave me a flirty look. "Who you here for?" He asked, leaning closer to me and I tilted my head.   
"Me." Happy spoke from behind him and Jax turned around to see his face.  
"She's with you?" Happy looked at me and gave a nod.  
"Yeah. She's mine." I furrowed my brow and tilted my head at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and Jax looked between the two of us.  
"She know that?"  
"I guess she does now." Tig said with a laugh and I just shook my head. A girl came up and took drink orders, she eyeballed me and I gave her the best fuck off look that I could. The group broke up to do their own thing and I was leaning against the wall watching a pool game between a few of the guys. Happy was lingering next to me sneaking glances and I looked at him.   
"What?"  
"I'm glad you're here." I gave a small smile.  
"Oh yeah?" He nodded and stepped into my personal space.   
"Yeah."   
"I'm glad I'm here too." He leaned down and kissed me, right there in front of all of his club brothers. When he pulled back there was a lot of eyes on us and he was smiling. A guy with a gray buzz cut called for 'church' and Happy turned to look at me.   
"I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek before he left. I went to get my bag from behind the bar because I wanted a cigarette, I felt eyes on me and I looked up at three girls watching me. They were helpers of the club, crow eaters and I just looked at them.  
"What?"  
"How'd you do it?" One of them asked me.  
"Do what?"  
"Get with him, he won't take anyone longer then a night and he never looks at any of us like that." I sighed and lit my smoke.  
"I didn't do anything, he started it."   
"Why you?"   
"I don't know." I blew out a cloud of smoke and looked at them. "I've known him for a long time, I know who and what he is and that never mattered to me. Maybe if you didn't act like he was someone to get and acted like he was a person with feelings he would've picked you."   
"He is the Tacoma killer, he doesn't act like he has feelings, doesn't show his feelings." I smirked at her.   
"He does to me." They sneered and I looked over at the doorway to see Hap standing there. He had an intense look in his eyes and I smiled at him. "Hey Hap." He nodded at me and walked over to me.   
"I gotta take you home, shit's going down here that I gotta handle." I nodded and grabbed my bag from behind the bar. He was strange when he dropped me off so I just kissed his cheek and walked away. He took off before I was even inside and I sighed. _I guess he didn't like what he heard._ I noticed my front door was open when I walked up and I frowned. I reached into my bag for my gun and I stepped into the dark house. I searched the living room, kitchen, bathroom and went into my room. The door snapped shut behind me and I whipped around to see a guy I didn't know standing there. He was glaring at me as I aimed my gun at him and then I noticed movement from my bathroom so I turned my head.   
"What the hell are you doing here Tony?"   
"I didn't like your biker friend coming to see me, so I brought a friend of mine with me to come see you." I clicked the safety off the gun and looked at the other guy. "Clairese don't be like that to Nick."   
"Get out. Both of you." I jumped when Nick laughed and he walked closer to me.   
"We just want to play with you baby." I shot him when he lunged at me, he fell to the ground clutching his abdomen and then shit hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all flashes, fighting with Tony, him knocking me to the ground, the gun falling out of my hand. Tony shouting that I was a biker whore and that I should've said yes to him as he bashed my head against the ground, the blood running down my face. The feeling of his hands on my throat and me blindly reaching out for something, anything I could use as a weapon, tasting the tang of fear in my mouth. I remember rearing up and knocking him off balance, gasping for air as I looked frantically for my gun and kicking my feet to keep him off of me as I crawled towards it. The _Click_ of the knife opening and the feeling of the gun handle in my hand before the pain came. It was a hot sharp pain that flashed once, twice, three times before I turned and shot Tony in the face. I watched him fall onto his back and waited to see if his chest still moved. Once I was sure that he was gone I fell back onto my back and let the pain come. I don't know how long I laid there but I faded in and out between darkness and thinking of Happy, how I hoped that he would find someone else to make him soft. I thought I heard a motorcycle but I faded out again.   
"Clairese!" On the inside I jerked awake but my body was struggling to open my eyes, once I managed that I saw Happy cradling me to his chest, pressing against my wounds.   
"Happy." I slurred at him and he looked at my face.   
"I thought you were dead."   
"Close."   
"I forbid it." I smiled and shook my head, well I tried to shake my head.   
"Remember what I-I said about-" I coughed and gasped at the pain. "Ordering me around?" He nodded  
"Please live? I need you to live for me, can you do that?" I smiled and closed my eyes.   
"I'll try. D-did I get them?"   
"Yeah, you did good, I'm proud of you baby. Keep your eyes open for me?"   
"Tired." I told him  
"The ambulance is coming, almost here. Hang on for me."   
"I will." I faded out and it was so peaceful, it was like I was still in the room though, my mind was awake while my body rested. I heard Happy yelling at me, then at the paramedics when they got there. I heard them saying that I had no pulse and Happy yelling at them to get me back. I jerked back into consciousness and opened my eyes to see Happy and a stranger above me.   
"Stay awake Clairese, that's a fucking order, you can yell all you want, just stay the fuck awake." I just looked at him as they wheeled me out of my house and into the ambulance. Then it became flashes again, I faded and when I came to there was a man pushing on my chest and I was inside a building,Happy telling me that he was here, that I wasn't going to be alone when I wake up, then I had a mask over my face and I felt a different tired take over.  
  
 _Beep.... Beep.... Beep....Beep_ I came to like people usually do, a little unsure and a lot pissed off at the beeping, the lights, the breathing tubes. I opened my eyes and saw Happy standing by the window. "I hate hospitals." I croaked as I looked around and he turned to face me.   
"You're a nurse."   
"So?" He nodded and I looked at his face as he got closer to me. "You look a little ragged Hap."   
"Yeah, a little."   
"How long have I been out? Judging on your facial hair I'd say about three days?" He nodded and I gave one back. "How bad?"   
"Bad enough, took out your spleen and fixed the nick that hit your lung. You're going to have to take it easy for a while." I nodded.   
"Thanks for showing up when you did." He furrowed his brows at me and looked down at the bed. "What?"  
"I came back to talk to you, apologize for being a dick but your door was open. Then when you didn't respond I came to find you, I saw you covered in blood and surrounded by two dead guys."   
"Tony and his friend broke in, were waiting for me."   
"I should've been there."  
"This isn't your fault." I took his hand in mine and he looked at me. "It's not. I knew something was wrong and I went inside anyway."   
"You knew?" He looked mad and I shrugged.   
"It doesn't matter, you came and saved me. I was perfectly safe."   
"Your heart stopped three times! That's not safe Clairese."   
"Look, I'm fine, I'm still alive like you asked and then demanded so please just forget it please? You showed up for me and I didn't die so that's what matters." He stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands gently.   
"If you ever scare me like that again I'll lock you up in my house." He muttered as he leaned down to kiss me. I looked up at him as he pulled back and I nodded.   
"I'll try my best Hap." He sighed as the door opened an Tig peeked in, Juice was behind him.  
"Holy shit, you're awake." Juice said and I laughed.   
"Hi guys." I felt Happy take my hand in his and I looked up at him.   
"How do you feel?" Tig asked and I shrugged.   
"Ok, a little dopey and sore but good, really thirsty though." Happy reached over and handed me a cup with water in it. "Oh my god, I love you so much right now." I told him as I took the cup and I noticed that all three of them were watching me gulp down that water.   
"Love you too baby girl." I smiled up at him but didn't really take him seriously, until I looked at the two other guys in the room, they were gaping at Happy.   
"So, what brings you boys over here?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.   
"Uh, we actually needed Happy for a few hours."   
"No." He replied and I frowned.   
"Hap, Clay wouldn't ask if it wasn't-"  
"No." He reiterated and I sighed.   
"Go." He turned and looked down at me.   
"What?"  
"Go deal with the club stuff."  
"N-"  
"Do not tell me no. I'll have you kicked out of here if I have to. Go deal with club shit and take a fucking nap." I watched him clench his jaw and narrow his eyes at me. "I mean it. I don't want to see you until tomorrow."   
"You're serious?" He asked me and I nodded at him and tilted my chin at him stubbornly. He sighed and gave me a nod.   
"I'll be here early tomorrow, and I'm staying all fucking day." I smiled at him and nodded as he bent down to kiss me again. "Behave yourself."  
"Be safe. Get some sleep, I mean it." I called after him as he walked towards Juice and Tig who were staring at me with wide eyes. I said my goodbye to them and they all left me to my thoughts, for a few minutes at least because Happy sent my nurse in to give me more pain killers and to check me out since I was awake. I slept most of the day and all night, it was easy to lose track of time and it was disorienting as well. My doctor came in at about six thirty the next morning and asked how I would feel about getting up and moving around, at the very least sitting up. I was ecstatic and he told me that he would send in a nurse to help me with it. She helped me clean up and change into the clothes that Tig and Juice had brought me before we started walking.   
"What are you doing?" I heard form above me and I looked up at Happy.   
"I'm walking around." I told him in a sassy tone. He frowned at the nurse and she muttered an 'I'll leave you too it' before she practically ran away.   
"Lets get you back in bed."  
"Happy, I'm fine."   
"You look tired."  
"I got stabbed three times, coded three times and am now missing a spleen. Of course I look tired." He rolled his eyes at me and ushered me back into my room. "You look a little better, did you sleep?" I asked him as he helped me back into my bed.   
"Yes, I slept."   
"Good." I smiled at him and he sent me a smile back. He wasn't lying, he stayed all day and part of the night with me, until I kicked him out to go home since none of the nurses would tell him what to do. He was there almost every day for the next two weeks as I healed up. It was finally time for me to go home and Happy was being all mother hen about it, I really appreciated his concern but I was beyond ready to go home. He had gone to get my car and I was waiting outside with my nurse for him in my wheelchair when she spoke to me.  
"Doesn't he scare you?"   
"No, he's never given me any reason to be afraid of him and I've known him for a long time."   
"He's very intense." I nodded and she smiled as he pulled up in my truck.   
"He can be very sweet when he wants to be."   
"Really?" I nodded   
"Yeah, he only leaves when I make him, I think he's getting attached to me." I laughed as the frowning Happy spoke up.  
"Liar." Happy muttered as he walked up to us and my nurse laughed.   
"To late, she already convinced me that you're a sweetie." He glowered at me and I laughed as I stood up. "Take care Clairese." I nodded and waved at her as Happy loaded me into the truck. I was shocked when I got home because I had a bunch of random guy shit all over my house.  
"What the hell is this?" I demanded when he came back inside after checking the mail.  
"I'm staying to take care of you until you're better." _What the hell?_   
"Since when? When did you decide this?"  
"When I found you bleeding on the ground. Don't be difficult." He pleaded and I sighed.   
"Difficult is my middle name Happy Lowman! I don't like people making decisions for me." I yelled after him as he took my bag down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you knock it off." Happy demanded as he stomped up to me. I was walking across the TM parking lot, I decided to bring him lunch and he was going to be a jerk about it. He had been acting different since I was getting better and it made me sad. I didn't want to be a burden to him so I had been trying to be more independent and not lean on him as much.  
"No, I won't. I brought you some lunch."  
"I don't need lunch." He retorted and I sighed.  
"Fine." I walked passed him and into the club house, I walked around the bar and into the kitchen to put it in the fridge, he was standing by my truck when I came out. "It's in the fridge when you want it."  
"Hi Clairese!" I saw Juice and Tig in the garage and waved at them. I unlocked my truck and went to climb in when he caught my arm.  
"Where are you going?" He asked and I scoffed at him.  
"Just running around town, nothing for you to worry about."  
"I can go with you tomorrow if you want to wait." I shook my head.  
"I can go alone, I know that you're busy." He scowled but nodded and walked away from me. I sighed and left, heading to the grocery store and then home. I was cooking dinner when he came home and he was still cranky.  
"We need to talk." I frowned and turned to look at him.  
"Ok?" I clicked off the stove and turned to him.  
"Do you want me to move out?" I blinked at him for a minute.  
"What?" Did he want to leave me?  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"No! I-I mean no, why would you think that?"  
"You're acting like you don't need me hanging around and I don't want to overstay if you don't want me here." I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm.  
"I was trying not to burden you, no one likes a girl that can't handle herself. I don't want you to leave. You can stay forever if you want to."  
"Burden me? I can't get the image of you bleeding on the ground out of my head, the image of them shocking you back to life haunts my dreams. I want to tie you to my side. You're not a burden." He took my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine.  
"I'm fine though, yes that was bad but I'm not dead and I am right here." He nodded and looked me in the eyes.  
"I won't say it very often but I love you." I smiled at him and nodded.  
"I love you too." He smiled and nodded at me.  
"Wanna be my old lady?"  
"Yeah, I do." He kissed me again before he scooped me up and carried me to bed, dinner was very late that night.  
  
I'd been Happy's official old lady for about five months now and he had finally started to relax a little bit. He was very protective and I really loved him for it, but I also knew that he had bad days where he wanted me to stay where he could see me at all times. I had gotten his crow the day after he asked me to be his old lady and it was a beautiful piece on the inside of my left forearm, right where everyone could see it. He took me too meet his mom as soon as I was healed up enough for a ride that long, she was a sweet lady and I loved her. We were having a date night and it was going great, we had just finished dinner at the diner and we were walking towards the little street market that was going on when I got a weird feeling. I kept looking over my shoulder and he noticed it.  
"What is it?" He asked as he took my hand and I just frowned and shook my head as I dug into my bag for my gun. I tucked it into the back of my pants and looked up at him.  
"I don't know, something feels wrong." He looked around but shrugged.  
"I don't see anything."  
"I know, I don't either, it's probably nothing." He nodded but I knew that he would be on high alert as we wandered. We walked through the whole street fair and we bought a few things here and there. "I'll be right back." I motioned to the restroom across the street and he nodded and watched me walk over. There was an old van parked outside the bathrooms but I didn't think anything of it until after I was finished and the doors swung open. A pair of arms grabbed me and I screamed.  
"Happy!" As I threw my head back and bashed it into the face of the man that grabbed me. He tried to throw me into the van and close the doors but I reached back and grabbed my gun from the back of my pants and aimed it at the two of them, the man holding his face and the driver. "Move and I'll kill you." I told them through my clenched teeth. Happy was there, pulling the driver from the van and shoving him into the passenger seat so that he could move the van. He parked behind some building and tugged the drive out into the alley. I motioned to the other man "Get out of the van. Now." He climbed out as I had my gun pressed to his back.  
"Are you ok?" Happy asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I knew you were right there, I wasn't even worried." He rolled his eyes at me and then he began to question the man that snatched me. Turns out that they were Pope's guys sent to get me for Intel on the Tacoma Killer. Pope thought that if he was distracted he could hurt the club but I knew better. If they had taken me he would burn everything and everyone to the ground until he found me. Happy killed the one that snatched me as he shoved me to the ground as he tried to run away and left the other with a message for Pope.  
"Tell him that the Tacoma Killer doesn't like people messing with his family, that what happened to Tig's kid will be nothing compared to what will happen to him if he does it again." I grimaced as the man paled and nodded frantically, he took off in the van and Happy pulled me into a hug. Happy had told me what happened to Tig's daughter Dawn and I had never heard of anything so horrible before, but I knew that Happy was serious in his threat.  
"That could've been so much worse, you didn't even know that I was pregnant." He stilled and then pulled back to look at me.  
"What?"  
"Congrats Killer, you're gonna be a daddy." I told him and he gave me a huge smile.  
"A dad huh?" I nodded and he kissed me gently before he looked at me with warm eyes. "I love you, my bad ass old lady."  
"I love you too Happy." I put a hand on my belly and he did the same. I knew that as long as he was there we would both be perfectly safe.


End file.
